Distraction
by Xmarksthespot
Summary: Sakura thinks she might have ADD, and she gives Sasuke her reasons.


**Distraction**

**By: Xmarksthespot**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**Note: Obviously I've mentioned the illness: Attention Deficit Disorder in this fic, as it is mentioned in the summary. However, it is only used for purely entertainment purposes and I do not intend to make fun of those who have it. I also don't want to give out the message that this isn't a serious illness. And also, many of the symptoms mentioned could be regular things that people go through with everyday life. Please do not assume that you have ADD because you fit some of these symptoms. **

**-x-**

"I think I might have ADD," the pink haired girl said casually. Her chin rested on the palm of her hand and her eyes wandered off into the distance.

Sasuke furrowed his brows. "Hn?" He questioned back, and he too, gazed at the distance as his arms leaned back against the ruby red bridge. He, along with Sakura, were the only ones left after the sparring session between them and Naruto. Nevertheless, along with the sun, the blond headed boy left the area.

"Attention deficit disorder," she answered curtly with no other words following it. She wasn't aware that her cheeks were tinted rose just by being alone with her teammate – she had assumed a long time ago that the blushing had wore off.

The boy gave a wordless nod. He turned his head to the side to momentarily watch the smiling girl. "What makes you think that?" He asked, changing his focus back to the scenery, just in case Sakura turned around to see his staring at her.

However, the kunoichi didn't answer right away. Rather, she jumped off of her seat on the bridge railing, and began to wander around in circles. She kicked a pebble around until it reached the edge of his foot. "I can't always concentrate on one thing at a time. Like, my mind is racing," she finally said, but paused to fix her eyes onto the Uchiha. "I also forget a lot of things too, and it's hard for me to follow directions, or listen to other people talk to me."

Sasuke shifted his view towards Sakura, only to see her staring back, so he pretended to watch the trees behind her. "Hn, are you sure?" When she turned away of course, he would check his peripheral vision, just to see the ever-so-happy face; he smirked at the sight.

"Yeah. I also say things without thinking, and lose track of time." She adjusted her position, knowing that she was now in plain view of the Uchiha.

Sasuke noted this, and there was silence after. The breeze grew stronger, so Sasuke began to walk, fully aware that it was in the direction of Sakura's house, and that she would follow him. "Hn, I never knew," he muttered, shaking off his jacket. Without a second glance, he tossed the coat to Sakura, who caught it with a flushing face.

Even though the long sleeves warmed her arms, Sakura could still feel her cheeks burning up as well. She followed him obediently that night, unlike the previous nights where she refused to shut up even when he told her to. Or the other nights when she would turn the other way because she claimed that he was being a jerk. Grinning, she realized that silence was just as nice as the smell of his jacket.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, signifying that they were outside of her apartment. He hesitantly stared at her, but smirked after she tossed back his jacket in the same manner as him before. He waited until she got to her apartment door before he turned around. "About the ADD thing, maybe you should get it checked out by a professional or something," he suggested.

Sakura let out a giggle, turning the key in the door. "Well, the truth is, with those symptoms and stuff..."

"What?"

"I'm only ever distracted when _you_ are around, Sasuke."

* * *

**A/N: This story is just to help me get back into writing since I haven't written anything for a while.**

**For those of you who've read my other stories: I know, I know. I fail at updating. I was _insanely_ busy with school and my seven or so exams. I made it though! So for the past week, I've been catching up with dramas and mangas, so I didn't write. I'm starting to write though, so coming up with oneshots is helping me bring my muse back (so seriously, don't ask me when I'm updating any of my other fics, cause it'll take a while before I feel like writing again.)**

**Of course, I took summer school so I can have a spare next year. So um, starting next week, its back to school with me. D:**

**I PROMISE I'LL UPDATE THOUGH.**

**Please review!**


End file.
